Since the electronic and information industry is blooming, various different multimedia products are introduced to the market. To provide more choices for our recreation and leisure activities, technologies related to the aforementioned products are developed, and thus it is a concern to consumers whether or not the practicability and convenience of an electronic product can actually meet the user requirements or a concern to manufacturers whether or not these products comply with the purposes of making profits and saving costs.
At present, the price of liquid crystal display products gradually become reasonable as LCD products are widely acceptable to users, since LCD products come with a thin and compact design. Compared with traditional computer cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors, the liquid crystal displays occupy less space and provide a more artistic appearance, so that the liquid crystal displays are used extensively by consumers. Therefore, LCD becomes the first choice for the display interface of computers and televisions, etc, and marketing information indicates that the world's major electronic appliance manufacturers intend to manufacture LCD TV as their main product, and LCD will become another popular product after the introduction of the popular DVD products.
Most desktop computer devices come with a display placed and used on the top of a table or a desk, and users seldom question about such arrangement. However, there is a situation that a user needs not to do work such as word processing with the computer device, but the user wants to use the computer device in the multimedia application, such as an application for the audio/video recreation purpose. For users at home, a user can play audio/video files for recreation at an area restricted to where the computer device is situated only. If the user no longer stays in that area, the performance of playing the audio/video files for recreation will be lowered. On the other hand, it is very convenient if a personal digital assistant (PDA) or notebook computer and its display can be moved to where the user is situated, while maintaining the desktop function and providing a viewing screen.
However, the place where the user is situated may not have a flat surface for placing a computer device, and thus finding a way to overcome the problem of placing a computer device as well as moving the computer device anywhere by developing and providing a hanging and desktop dual computer device is a subject that demands immediate attentions and solutions.